


It Had To Be Tonight

by verucasalt123



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Discipline, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Spanking, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the current challenge at spanking_world at LJ</p>
    </blockquote>





	It Had To Be Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cordy69 (Pat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/gifts).



> for the current challenge at spanking_world at LJ

"You know, Spike, this isn't really how I was hoping to spend our evening", Wesley said, using that crisp formal tone he always got when he was especially aggravated. 

_Yeah, neither was I_ , Spike thought, but knew better than to say out loud while he was standing with his nose in a corner of their living room like a child. He wasn't about to make things any worse if he could help it, so he kept his silence. 

"I know we don't do the whole Valentine romance type thing, but I thought maybe we'd at least go to a movie or out for some drinks. I'm not unreasonable, I asked you to sit through one meeting, just one, without mouthing off and being vulgar because you've gotten _bored_. After the weekend, you'll find that assistant who was taking notes and apologize to her, do you understand?"

Spike only nodded; he was mortified at the idea but knew he'd do it anyway. Wesley was satisfied with the response, a nod was acceptable only because Spike didn't have permission to speak at the moment. And he'd been completely honest - he really had hoped they could share an enjoyable evening and was disappointed that he had to punish Spike instead. Wearily, he continued, "All right, let's just get this over with", and began removing his belt. 

As expected, Spike turned and walked toward the sofa, pulling his jeans down before bending over the back of it. He could tell how disappointed Wesley was and felt so bad that for once he didn't think he'd complain about being spanked even if he was allowed to talk. He even tried to keep quiet once Wesley started striking his backside with the belt, but finally cried out at a particularly stinging blow across the top of his thighs. By the time Wes finished up with several fast smacks all on the exact same spot, Spike was gasping for breath and could feel the sting of impending tears. 

Wesley didn't hesitate to pull Spike upright and into his arms, after pulling his pants off the rest of the way, after it was over; Spike held on to him tightly, whispering apologies into his shoulder. 

"Okay, I know, it's okay", Wes said, trying to soothe his lover. He always wanted Spike to know how much he loved him, to reassure him that misbehaving didn't change that. "You won't be leaving the apartment or getting dressed this weekend, but it's not that late. Why don't you finish undressing so you can do the rest of your corner time in the bedroom? We can watch a movie in bed, yeah?"

Spike followed him into their bedroom, still sore but feeling secure and protected instead of guilty and annoyed. Maybe he hadn't ruined their entire night after all.


End file.
